Games aren't always fun
by anime-chick-lover
Summary: When Kagome and Sesshoumaru were dating something about Kagome made her not trust him, is it that she liked being hurt, or is Sesshoumaru the cause of all this drama, how do they both cope with this situation, and will they be able to put each other first
1. Chapter 1

**Games aren't always fun**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leave reviews good or bad I like to know what I can do to make the story better  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome get up!" Ms. Higurashi called from down stairs, cracking one eye open she then tightly squeezed it shut, she had forgotten to close her blinds last night. Turning around she opened her eyes again this time to the relief of a dimmer lighting. "Kagome!" Her mother yelled again.

Stretching she got out of bed, jumping into the shower she quickly finished, she knew taking the shower wasn't going to take long but picking out her cloths would take forever.

Standing in front of her closet in nothing but a towel she rummaged through her cloths, all of a sudden her cell phone rang, turning her head sharply she looked at it, she picked it up looking at the caller I.D. she threw it back on her bed. It was Kouga, her obsessive ex boyfriend. "Asshole." Kagome muttered as she finally picked out a pair of jeans with a dirty fade running down the front and back. Then a black Mudd tank top. Applying her eyeliner, and then a light coat of lip gloss she was finally ready to leave the house.

"Bye mom I'm off!" Kagome shouted as she got into her Honda and drove off. Getting to school she threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked inside.

As soon as she walked in right in front of her was Kikyo and her boyfriend Sesshoumaru, Kikyo was leaning on Sesshoumaru who was against the locker.

Seeing Kagome Sesshoumaru felt alittle weird when Kagome looked at him, it wasn't bad before but now that he was with Kikyo he felt guilty like he was embarrassed because he didn't like Kagome seeing them, he knew Kagome is the one he should be with.

They had tried the whole dating thing before, they had known each other since they were 3, but they started dating in the 5Th grade Sesshoumaru was in 6Th and he was Kagome's first boyfriend, kiss, and love. Sadly things went wrong, it was in 9Th grade. (10Th for Sesshoumaru)

Flashback

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were still dating, it was said that Sesshoumaru was messing around, Kagome wouldn't believe it though. She knew him and she didn't believe it to be true. Then one day she was walking in the hallways, turning the corner for the bathroom she saw Sesshoumaru and another girl leaning against the locker, the girl, Kagura was speaking, Sesshoumaru noticing another presence looked over and saw Kagome. But by this time she had tears in her eyes, she had tried to run away but her feet wouldn't move they wanted her to stay and see what kind of a person he really was.

"Ka-Kagome it's not what it looks like." Sesshoumaru said as he pushed Kagura away from him, but Kagome wouldn't take it, she started running, running into the empty bathroom she took a stall and started crying.

"Sesshoumaru how could you do this to me." Kagome spoke to herself, then she heard the door open, eye's still watery she kept quiet listening to whoever came in.

Taking a few steps in, "Kagome it wasn't what it looked liked, I have no intention of trying to get with anybody but yourself." Hearing her sniffles, she said nothing, "Kagome I was walking in the hallway and right before you came she pushed me against the locker, she isn't anything to me, she is just another slut that goes to this school, you know that just as well as I do. Kagome, I love you." Sesshoumaru said face turning alittle red from embarrassment.

Coming out of the stall she merely stood there looking at Sesshoumaru, taking in the information, not wanting Sesshoumaru to see her tears she turned her head away,she slowly walked towards him.

He knew what she was doing, this was her thing, she had been doing this since they were little. Then came a little bump on his chest.

Kagome laid gently on his chest listening to his heartbeat, not putting her arms around him or anything just leaning against his chest. "You smell like 'her'." Kagome said as she readjusted her head to make the smell go away.

Both arms around her, he put his chin on her head, he slightly moved his head and kissed her on the for head, "I'm sorry..." He said, not moving a muscle they stayed there, not even noticing the bell ring.

Girls flooded into the bathroom only to be stopped in shock by the embracing couple. It didn't take long for the rumors to start, both Sesshoumaru and Kagome didn't like what people were saying.

Walking to her next class Kagome was walking near a group of girls who were gossiping, "I heard they had sex." One girl said, "Yea well I heard she blew him while he was sitting on one of the toilets." Another said.

But non of it was true, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were still virgins, they talked about sex, but they never did it, even though they did stuff they never went all the way.

When the rumors started, that's when the fights started happening, the first one was at Sesshoumaru's house, "Sesshoumaru you asshole, why don't you just run back to your little hoe's." Kagome always planned on using that one on Sesshoumaru, and apparently it worked.

"You know damn well I have NEVER cheated on you." Sesshoumaru said getting enraged, "Would you like me to get into one of my 'hoes' pants? In the bathroom maybe!" Smirking, he knew he had hit the spot.

"I hate you!" Kagome yelled as she raised her hand to slap him.

Catching her hand, he gave her a light tug and pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly, "Hm, you are such a bitch, Kagome I love you." holding her tightly he didn't let go, resting his cheek on her head he took in her intoxicating scent.

Hands still clenched into fists, she spoke, "I didn't mean that, I don't hate you, I love you more then anything." Kagome said taking in his scent, she loved the way he smelled, it's the smell of axe that gets her, it's not like other people don't use it but it's something about Sesshoumaru that makes her get goosebumps when she takes in the strong smell.

Looking up she looked him in the eyes, giving him a light kiss on the lips she pushed him on the bed. "Can we be together? No secrets, no games just us, together forever." Pushing him on the bed,Kagome said as she unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his perfectly toned chest. Tracing her french manicured nails along his chest. She went down to his pants she slowly unbuttoned them, then unzipped them, using her legs she slipped his loose pants off.

Just her nails had the power to give him an erection, feeling her slip his boxers off he watched her as she moved her head down. _'I hate how she has so much power over me when it comes to this.'_ hands at his side they were gripped into fists waiting for her.

------------------------------------------------------  
Lemon can be accessed by using the link on my profile  
------------------------------------------------------

Kagome didn't know when but she fell asleep, when she woke up, the blanket was covering both of them, and Sesshoumaru's arm was wrapped securely around her waist, holding her tightly to his chest. Facing him she admired his physical features, he was perfect, he was hers.

That didn't stop the fighting though, the second fight didn't end so well, the fight this time was at Kagome's house.

Sesshoumaru had been out and Kagome was getting worried, it was 1:00am and Sesshoumaru hadn't called or anything, then he finally showed up on her balcony.

He was drunk, "Hey baby." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome, taking her hands in his and kissing both of them.

Turning her head she could smell the alcohol in his breath, "Where were you? I have been so worried!" Kagome said pulling her hands away.

Slowly walking towards her, she was getting forced back, "I'm here now." Sesshoumaru said as he took the last step causing Kagome to fall on her bed. Getting on top of her he started kissing her neck.

Not being able to stand the smell, "Sesshoumaru not now" Kagome said pushing him off.

Getting off her he settled himself on her bed, not taking long to fall asleep. The next day Sesshoumaru woke up he saw Kagome cleaning the room, man his head hurt like hell! "Hey Hun." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

Turning around she walked over to the bed, "I was so scared I though something had happened to you." Kagome said as she started crying.

Covering his face with his hands, "Please not now." Sesshoumaru said as he fell back on the pillow.

"If not now when? Do you not want me to care for you!" Kagome said getting fully on the bed and pushing Sesshoumaru off, "I need to fix the bed." Kagome said as she heard him say something. "What did you say?"Wanting to know what he said.

"Hm I don't need this shit right now, I'm out." Sesshoumaru said getting his shoes from the other side of the bed, "Oh and if it makes you feel better I was with one of my hoe's last night." Sesshoumaru said as he left out of Kagome's window.

Tears filling her eyes she curled herself up into a little ball and started uncontrollably crying, she stayed in her room all day and didn't answer her cell phone at all. _'It is so over between us.'_ Kagome thought as she picked up her cell phone and checked all the missed calls, 2 from Sango and 1 from Miroku. Erasing them she called Sesshoumaru's cell.

_"Hello."_

_"Sesshoumaru, I don't think that this is gonna work out with us, I'm going through too much pain trying to be with you."_

_"...Kagome I..." _

_(Beep)_

_**End of Flashback**_

_'We haven't talked since then'_ Kagome thought as she walked past the couple, knowing that used to be them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's the end, time for reviews good or bad, they both help me out, for the lemon the URL is on my profile, I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Games aren't always fun**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leave reviews good or bad I like to know what I can do to make the story better  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning her head away from the couple her head fell straight ahead only to see her best friend Sango, "Hey Kagome, man can you believe it Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, that's crazy, she has gone rounds with every guy at school!" After Sango said that they both started laughing. This was the last week of 10th grade for them, soon they would be in 11th grade and they couldn't wait. This was the week of tests, "Hey Kagome you wanna hit up the spot tonight?" Sango asked.

Kagome knew what this meant, they were gonna go out to party, all night," Sure Sango." (Buzz) "Hey I'll see you next period, later." Kagome said as she gave one last wave and was instantly swallowed by the crowed of people trying to make it to their classes.

Kagome was in 1 advanced class, and that was English, and Sesshoumaru just happened to sit right behind her. Today was their last final before summer break and everybody was anxiouse to finish but nobody wanted to fail. Finishing her last final Kagome gave out a little sigh and took out a mirror, looking into she focused it on Sesshoumaru while she pretended to put a dab of lipgloss on. He was too bussy working on his paper to notice her, sighing one more time she started to think, in one week she would be turning 16.

"5 mintues left class." The teacher said, and with that the room became filled with scribbling pencils, snapping out of her daydream she focused on the mirror again. Looking into it she saw Sesshoumaru looking back at her through it, blushing she closed the mirror.

Still looking at her he started thinking, _'I am such an idiot, I had the life, a perfect girlfriend that I loved and was loved back by and I screwed it all up, but maybe I could make it up to her...Somehow'_

(Buzz)

Once the teacher dismissed the class talk filled the room, everybody rising from their seats and telling each other what they were gonna do this summer, since there was so much of a crowed trying to get out of the class Kagome and Sesshoumaru were bumped against each other, trying to move the crowed was to tight, sensations rising in both of their bodies with something they havn't felt since that one night.

Finally escaping the crowed Kagome shivered as thier body heat turned to cold air once they split apart.

Shaking the thought off she opened her locker only to find a note with her name on it. _'Well it is lunch time I guess I could read it now, but not here.'_ Kagome thought avoiding the crew she usualy sat with she walked out onto the roof, she hadn't used this escape since last year when her and Sesshoumaru broke up. looking around she saw no one, she opened the note and started reading it alound.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I can not stand being without you, everyday is like hell when you arn't around me,  
I miss the days where we used to be together, I can't stand being around all of these  
sluts and skanks trying to date me, let me make it up to you anyway I can. Go to  
the spot tonight and go into the back room, I promise you I will get things back to  
the way they used to be._

Finishing up the note she folded it up and started thinking about who it could have been from, it was then her heart skipped a beat. _'Could it have been Sesshoumaru?'_ Sitting there for a while she started thinking what if he wanted to get back together? Would she let him? So many thoughts crossed her mind all at one time.

Hearing the bell ring she slowly walked to the door still deep in thought.

That day Kagome had no homework so when she got home she took a quick nap, only to be snapped out of it 30 minutes later by the ring of her cell phone.

Adjusting her eyes Kagome spoke, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome I'm comming over ok?" Came Sango's voice

"Yea sure." Kagome said then closed her phone, and fell right back asleep.

When Sango got there Kagome was still sleeping, so Sango decided to choose out Kagome's outfit for her since she knew it would take Kagome forever. So she choose a pair of black low rise hip huggers and a black tube top that showed her body perfectly.

Slowly crawling on the bed Sango decided to wake Kagome up the nice polite way...By pushing her off the bed. (Thump) throwing her cloths at her she told Kagome to go and get ready.

Jumping in the shower she got dressed and ready in 10 minutes, "You ready to go Sango?" Kagome asked her friend who was sitting on her bed playing on her cell phone.

"Let's go." Sango said as they both got into their cars, they would have taken the same car but Kagome planned to leave earlier then Sango so she needed her own transportation.

Getting to the club it was a 15-18 limit, walking in they started dancing.

Going through a few songs Kagome finally remembered about the back room. Walking back there she saw a letter, and it didn't help that it was on the same couch her and Sesshoumaru first made out on. Opening the letter, she read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Tonight I have a surprise for you leave your window open and in the morning  
you will see my surprise from tonight, but this won't be the last surprise, there is  
more to come. _

_See you soon._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well looks like that was the end of this chapter, so much to write so little time, well you guys know the drill reviews please good or bad they both help. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be longer I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Games aren't always fun**

**Tony Yayo -- Curious- Lyrics**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leave reviews good or bad I like to know what I can do to make the story better  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Going back out on the dance floor she spent some time with Sango, it was less then an hour later that her cell phone rang.

Walking over to an isolated seat she spoke, "Hello?"

"Kagome you have school tomorrow, be home soon, OK Hun?" Kagome's mom said over the phone.

"OK mom I'll be home soon, I love you bye." Kagome said as she snapped her phone shut, getting up she started walking to her car.

Putting her key to the door a bunch of Seniors walked passed her and bumped into her causing her to scratch her car, "Oops sorry babe." One of the four guys said, let me help you with that, and with that he snatched Kagome's keys away.

Blinking, "Hey, give me my keys back!" Kagome said as she tried to snatched her keys back.

"Calm down babe." One of the guys said as he pushed her up against her car and started kissing her neck.

Squirming, "Get off me!"Kagome said as she kicked him in his manhood.

Trying to run away, one of the other guys caught her, "You bitch!" The guy said recovering from the excruciating pain he was in, raising his hand up to slap her.

Shutting her eyes tight she waited for the blow, but it never came, opening her eyes she saw what stopped the blow, Sesshoumaru had caught the guys hand, "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said as he punched the guy out.

Looking at each other the other guys decided it best to run away.

She wanted to run away, not because she was scared but because she didn't think she could face Sesshoumaru, but her knees went dead, and before she knew it she was falling to the ground, but before she hit the ground she felt 2 arm's wrap around her body, "Sesshoumaru..." Kagome said as she started crying.

Lifting her chin up he looked at her watering eyes, Kagome was leaning up towards him, and him towards her. It was then their lips met, letting the kiss go Kagome realized she shouldn't be doing this, "Sesshoumaru I, I have to go."

Growling from the loss of heat, he restrained himself from her, _'Just a matter of time, before you are MY Kagome again.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he watched her drive away.

_Ma I'm curious, I'm so curious  
wonder if I can make you mine  
baby I'm curious, said I'm curious  
I wonder if we can spend some time  
shorty I'm curious, oohh I wanna know  
girl I wanna know what's on your mind  
baby I'm curious, ohhh  
I wonder if I can make you mine_

Getting home it was already 10:00pm she knew she had school the next day so she fell asleep pretty quickly regarding everything that had happened that night, she knew she had allot to think about but she was just to tired to even think about thinking.

The next day she woke up on her own, she sat there and thought, she thought about everything that happened last night, then she remembered that she didn't open the window! Going outside onto her balcony she saw a vase with flowers in it shining in the sunlight, sparkling dew making the scene more romantic.

Bringing the roses inside she noticed a card on the floor, opening it, it had a vase of flowers on the front just like the ones she had just gotten.

The card read...

_Dear Kagome,_

_Check your geometry book when you get to school, patients love it's  
almost time for me to reveal myself._

Grabbing a towel from her closet she walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. Coming out she stood in front of her closet choosing cloths, she choose a pink button up shirt and light blue jeans. "Mom I'm going, bye!" Kagome yelled at her mom.

Opening her car, her eyes fell right on the necklace hanging from her rear view mirror, it was made from little paper stars, each star held her name, and a plain white string held it together.

Putting the necklace on Kagome drove to school, at this point she was sure that it was Sesshoumaru, "Hey Kag's, man can you believe it, only 3 days of school left!" Sango said as she fell in step with Kagome, "Ooh who's that from?" Sango said pointing right at the necklace.

"I don't know." Kagome said honestly, as they continued to walk they saw Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, but they weren't happy, Sesshoumaru looked like he was getting annoyed by Kikyo's antics, Kikyo didn't seem annoyed she seemed PISSED!

"Sesshoumaru, you are nothing if you aren't with me!" Kikyo screamed at him.

Turning around he stopped Kikyo in her tracks, "Bitch I broke up with YOU get over it." Sesshoumaru said deciding to finish the scene that Kikyo made.

(Buzz!)

"See ya later Sango!" Kagome yelled as the familiar crowd swallowed her body, managing to make it to her locker she grabbed her English book, looking around in her locker she saw her geometry book, taking it she walked into class, not paying any attention to the teacher she sat down and opened her book.

Watching her he admired her so, remembering last night he smiled to himself. How he wanted to hold her like he used to, intertwine their hands together, lay in bed with her, cuddling, he missed everything about her.

Unfolding the note she silently read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I have been watching you, giving you small gifts and such, waiting for the right time  
to show myself, I thought about it for a while, and I finally came up with the perfect  
way to present myself to you. See you in four days._

The last day's of school went by fast, Kagome merely sat in class and doodled little mini characters, she threw allot of them away but she kept one...She had drawn her and Sesshoumaru kissing, she liked it, so she kept it.

Finally the last day of school, Kagome's birthday was tomorrow, Kagome slept through just about every class she had.

That night Kagome went out to the spot, walking in she saw one of her friends Miroku, "Hey Miroku!" Kagome said as she gave him a hug, slapping him when she felt a hand slid down her back.

"Yea the private school life is such a bitch." Miroku said as he took a drink of his Sprite.

Miroku is a 17 year old just like Sesshoumaru and when they were younger they all went to the same elementary school but now Miroku's parents sent him to a private school so they don't see each other as much now, even so Miroku and Sango have been dating since the 5Th grade, they are in love and always will be.

Tonight the spot was filled, Kagome had never seen it full like this before, Kagome was walking into the crowed looking at people, most of them went to her school. walking through to the middle of the dance floor she bumped into someone, looking up she saw Sesshoumaru, then the DJ spoke out, "Hey for all you young couples out there." Then started the slow version of listen to your heart.

Looking at Sesshoumaru he had his hand out, "May I have this dance?" He asked as Kagome took his hand, laying her head on his shoulder she felt him rest his cheek on her head, making her feel safe and secure.

Although they were having a perfect time Kikyo was looking alittle green, maybe because the green bug of jealousy was biting her in the ass. Huffing she walked away.

As the slow dance ended Sesshoumaru asked Kagome if she wanted to sit down and talk with him.

Looking up at him thoughts ran through her head, _'Does he want to get back together?', 'Should I go talk with him', 'I'm still not so sure about this.' _But it was the last thought that took control, "Sesshoumaru I'm sorry I have to go home." Kagome said as she checked her cell phone, it was already 12:14am anyway.

Getting home she changed her cloths and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome was woken up by her mother, "Happy birthday dear." Kagome's mother said as she held up a cake and had Kagome blow out the candles.

_'I wish I could be with Sesshoumaru.' _Kagome thought as she blew out the last candle. Kagome never did anything for her birthday and this one wasn't any different, she had gotten some money from her mom, and other relatives that came to see her.

So she went to the mall and did a little bit of shopping. Going to one of her favorite stores she choose out some shirts and skirts that were perfect for the summertime. After wards she stopped off at Starbucks and picked up a drink. Stopping off at one more store she grabbed some cute slippers, they were white and the design had black flowers and the strap had a flower in the middle of it.

Checking her watch it was 6:30pm and it was getting dark, _'I guess I should go home.'_ Kagome said as she walked out to her car, but before she got home she stopped off at an electronics store, picking up a movie she headed home.

Getting home she walked up to her room and popped the DVD into her DVD player. Monster in Law, started playing. About half way through the movie she heard a tap at her window.

Getting up she thought, _'Sesshoumaru!'_ She opened her blinds only to find Kouga holding a fairly big sized box. "Oh hey Kouga." _'Shit why is he here!'_ Kagome thought as she flashed him a fake smile.

Slightly blushing he handed Kagome the box, "Happy birthday." Kouga said.

"Oh thanks." Kagome said as she rewarded him with another fake smile. Opening the box she saw a Teddy bear, black beady little eyes, soft brown fur and red bow tie.

Scratching the back of his neck he spoke, "So Kagome will you...Uuhh go out with me?" Blushing even more.

_'Shit I knew this would happen.'_ Kagome thought as she slowly responded, "I'm sorry Kouga I just can't be with you, it's best we just be friends." Kagome said as she looked away.

"But the flowers, notes everything!" Kouga said in a hurt tone.

Eyes widening, _'That was him!'_ "Kouga please understand I don't like you that way anymore." Kagome said as she saw the hurt expression on his face.

"I understand..." He said as he left back the way he came and drove off.

Finishing up the movie, she started her computer and went on AIM. It was then she got an IM invitation from** MikoQTwitbooty.**

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Do you like Sesshoumaru?

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** I've loved him since like the 5Th grade

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Seriously Kagome I am in love with Sesshoumaru that's why I have no man

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Kagome are you gonna go after him?

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** Seriously Kikyo I love Sesshoumaru

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Are you going after him yes or no

**JaPanChIkKa2004: **Yes

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Girl please do me a favor please don't hook up with him or anything

**MikoQTwitbooty: **Because that would just kill me because I am so much in love with him I would die if I heard about him and another girl

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** How do you think I felt when he hooked up with you right in front of me

**MikoQTwitbooty:** And plus since me and you are friends that would be fucked up if you did anything with him

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** I have loved him longer then you, so it's fucked up that your going after him too

**MikoQTwitbooty:** I am sorry to hear that but Kagome he told me he loves me but he ain't gonna go out with me for a while

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** He told me he loves me too

**MikoQTwitbooty: **That's fucked up he playin us girl we have to make some plans up 2 get him back

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** How is he playing us?

**MikoQTwitbooty:** If he tells us he both loves us that's fucked up of him

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** So your saying people aren't allowed to love more then one person?

**MikoQTwitbooty:** If you think about it he can't love to people he can like but not love

**MikoQTwitbooty:** I will email him

**MikoQTwitbooty:** OK I wrote it I got all my feelings out I told him everything and I told him my feelings from my heart and that's all that matters

**JaPanChIkKa2004: **What do you think he is gonna say

**MikoQTwitbooty:** I don't know yet but I will find out when he writes back

**MikoQTwitbooty:** But girl do me a favor please stay away from him

**MikoQTwitbooty:** I am crying over him right now

**MikoQTwitbooty:** And I don't need anyone messing with him

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** I can't stay away from him

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Well you can't hook up with him

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** What happens, happens, I can't promise anything if he comes to see me

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Kagome that's so fucked up

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Plus your too young for him

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** Your too old for him

**MikoQTwitbooty:** No I ain't

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** I'm not to young for him, I've known him for like about 3 years now

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Kagome please leave him alone

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** I've loved him for longer then you have and my feelings for him are much stronger then yours towards him, and I'm not saying this just to be a bitch

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Uuhh not really I would die for him

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** What makes you think I wouldn't

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Dude you don't know how much I love him

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** You know how much I love him?

**MikoQTwitbooty: **So you can't say your feelings are stronger because really I am seriously thinking about killing myself to stop the pain

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Kagome I am sorry I ain't trying to be a bitch but please back off Sesshoumaru

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** You see I can't compete with that because there is no pain with me and him, I have no need to kill myself

**MikoQTwitbooty:** Dude fuck this shit I ain't letting you have Sesshoumaru I love him

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** OK vise verse

**MikoQTwitbooty:** And I ain't going to start shit

**MikoQTwitbooty:** I want my man

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** I want my man

**MikoQTwitbooty:** He ain't yours he loves me

**JaPanChIkKa2004: **He loves me too

**MikoQTwitbooty:** And told my best friend he wants me back

**JaPanChIkKa2004:** He told me he would give anything for me

**MikoQTwitbooty:** That doesn't mean anything your his friend

**MikoQTwitbooty signs off**

Signing off AIM Kagome decided to go to sleep, getting changed she brushed her teeth and got into bed. Turning her head to the side, she started thinking about Sesshoumaru, glancing at the clock it was only 10:07pm, closing her eyes she heard a tap at her window, _'Shit what does Kouga want now?'_ Kagome thought as she walked over to her window and opened the blinds.

Heart skipping a beat her lips slowly parted and one word escaped her mouth, "Sesshoumaru..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Longer as promised! Ha ha well that is an actual conversation that I had with someone, but the SN's are slightly modified, Ijust had to get an idea, well read and review, thanks all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Games aren't always fun**

**Mariah Carey -** **We Belong Together -Lyrics**

**NOTE: Ok I have 280 hit's, and only like 4 reviews! You can leave anonymous reviews now, please review!  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leave reviews good or bad I like to know what I can do to make the story better  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself  
cause I didn't know you  
cause I didn't know me  
But if I knew everything  
I never felt _

The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back, baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby, baby, **we belong together**

Opening her window she let Sesshoumaru in, an eerie silence filled the room. The only noise that was heard was the soft tapping of rain hitting the ground.

Sesshoumaru dripping wet stepped in, the rain had soaked his button up shirt and it was now see through, handing her a box that would fit in the palm of her hand, "Happy birthday." Sesshoumaru said.

Opening the box she pulled out a gold necklace with a heart pendant in the middle of it, opening the pendant it had a picture of him and her kissing, and on the other side tiny words were carved in.

_'I will always love you'_

Turning around Sesshoumaru was about to leave.

Grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm the rain engulfed their body's. Holding his strong arm in her small hands, "Don't leave." Kagome said, looking up at him water dripped from her chin.

Looking down at her water dripped from his platinum silver bangs, he reached down and kissed her, arms wrapped securely around her waist.

Rain poured down on the two as they shared a kiss in the rain, it was perfect, no one was in the way and nothing could stop fate from bringing these two together.

Hooking her arm's around his neck she deepened the kiss. She knew she wanted to be with him, and there was no doubt about that at all. Taking a step backwards she led him into the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lemon Link is on my profile  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ms. Higurashi's POV**

Walking up to Kagome's room Ms. Higurashi quietly opened the door, looking in she saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru laying next to each other. Smiling to herself she closed the door and went back downstairs.

Going to the kitchen she started cooking breakfast, setting an extra plate down, she went back into the kitchen and put all the food on it's own seperate plate.

Yawning Souta walked down, "Who's the extra plate for?" He said as he sat down.

"Sesshoumaru is here." Ms. Higurashi said as she set the napkins and silverware.

Eyes lighting up, "I'll get them!" Souta shouted as he ran upstairs.

"Souta no!" Ms. Higurashi said as she reached her hand out in a futile effort to grab him, but by that time he was already up the stairs.

**Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's POV**

Hearing a door open, Kagome cracked her eye open enough for her to see but not enough for anybody to notice. _'Oh shit, my mom.'_ Kagome thought as she watched her mom leave the room, _'Whew she's gone.' _getting up she heard her mom's footsteps fall farther and farther, looking over at Sesshoumaru she leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Slipping an arm around her waist, "Good morning love, goodnight love." Sesshoumaru said as he drifted back to sleep.

"No wake up!" Kagome said, she sat there for a good 10 minutes messing with him while he 'slept' finally getting annoyed with this she got off the bed, still naked she grabbed the blanket and just as she was about to give it a good tug.

It all seemed to go in slow motion, the door nob turning the door opening, "Hey Kag..." Eye's opened wide and mouth open all he did was stand and stare in shock.

Giving the blanket a big tug Sesshoumaru, also naked, fell off the bed with nothing to cover himself with, looking over at Kagome who was fully covered with the blanket. Glaring at Kagome he saw that she gave him an apologizing look back, then he got up as fast as he could and stood behind Kagome wrapping his arms around her waist.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kagome said, still blushing.

Once Souta was out of her room they both got dressed, Kagome in some pajama's and Sesshoumaru in some cloths that he had left at her house a little while back.

Walking downstairs, Souta saw his mom sitting at the table sipping coffee, "Sesshoumaru is here, him and Kagome back toge..." Not even bothering to finish his sentence he sat down and started eating, still red as a tomato.

A few minutes later Kagome and Sesshoumaru came downstairs holding hands. "Welcome Sesshoumaru." Ms. Higurashi said as she motioned for them both to come and sit.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down next to Kagome.

Breakfast was awkward and quiet once they were done eating they excused themselves and went back up to Kagome's room, Souta blushed when he heard the sound of Kagome's door locking.

Signing on AIM Kagome instantly went on Away. "Sesshoumaru I'm gonna take a shower." Kagome said as she grabbed her towel, but before she went into her bathroom, "Why did you and Kikyo break up?" Kagome asked wanting to know.

Sighing he turned his head and spoke, "She was getting to clingy and needy, she kept asking for sex and I didn't want to deal with that shit anymore." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Oh." Kagome said as she flashed him a smile then went into the bathroom not even bothering to close the door.

Walking over to her computer, "Need help?" Sesshoumaru asked before he sat down.

"No I'm fine." Kagome said as she started the shower.

Shrugging his shoulders he sat down, clicking off her away message he started chatting with people, he knew most of the people that Kagome knew, so he was talking to a few of them.

Then he got a chat invitation from MikoQTwithbooty...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Well that's it for this chapter, I finished the 4Th chapter in 1 day, Ha! You should be proud, well show me how proud you are by reviewing OK? Oh yea and this is the last chapter I'm gonna update untill I start getting reviews, so start reviewing,  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Games aren't always fun**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leave reviews good or bad I like to know what I can do to make the story better  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not knowing who this was, he accepted the invite. Since he was on Kagome's SN he decided to be her.

**You have just entered room "chat6279451030268100297."**

**SurferQTwitbooty has entered the room**.

NoFeArFFX189 has entered the room.

MikoQTwitbooty: Hey Kagome

MikoQTwitbooty: Write in a different color

MikoQTwitbooty: Kagome

NoFeArFFX189: Hola

MikoQTwitbooty: Hey girl

JaPanChIkKa2004: Ok

NoFeArFFX189: Yeah yeah

MikoQTwitbooty: Dude if I was with Sesshoumaru first he is my man

MikoQTwitbooty: So are you gonna leave him alone?

NoFeArFFX189: Yeah Kikyo is right

JaPanChIkKa2004: He DUMPED you he is NOT your man after you BREAK up

MikoQTwitbooty: I will find you someone if you leave him alone

JaPanChIkKa2004: I don't want anyone

JaPanChIkKa2004: But him

NoFeArFFX189: Get off Kikyo's man...

JaPanChIkKa2004: I was already on him before she started with him

MikoQTwitbooty: What you messed with my man when I was with him too then?

NoFeArFFX189: Your a fuckin hoe, you just want someone elses man to make her feel jealous, why dont you get a guy of your own slut

JaPanChIkKa2004: Yea we did

JaPanChIkKa2004: Because I knew him/loved him longer

JaPanChIkKa2004: And he said it himself, he said that I loved him first so yeah

MikoQTwitbooty: So what I was with him first that doesn't mean that he is yours

MikoQTwitbooty: Because he is my man

NoFeArFFX189: But you were never with him so obviously his feelings arent as strong as they are with Kikyo

JaPanChIkKa2004: He thinks your psyco, and he loves me more then any other person in the world

MikoQTwitbooty: No he doesn't

JaPanChIkKa2004: He told me

NoFeArFFX189: Right

JaPanChIkKa2004: I don't care if you belive me or not, when was the last time you talked to him

MikoQTwitbooty: Thats what he tells you but he tells me he loves me so what ever

JaPanChIkKa2004: When was the last time he said he loved you

MikoQTwitbooty: Last night when he came to see me

JaPanChIkKa2004: uuhh huh, where at

NoFeArFFX189: I think Kagome is jealous cuz she cant get anyone so she tries to get with Kikyo's men

MikoQTwitbooty: Yukina what would I do without you

MikoQTwitbooty: I love the kissy picture on your profile it's sexy

JaPanChIkKa2004: Haha, that's funny, Sesshoumaru is the only one I want and I could care less about any of the other man whores she plays with

NoFeArFFX189: Lol haha thats one of my favorite pictures

MikoQTwitbooty: Dude Kagome I think it's also fucked up how you talk shit about me to him

MikoQTwitbooty: Because he tells me everything

JaPanChIkKa2004: Haha sucks for you

NoFeArFFX189: Hehe theres a nude picture of me on my profile except im not really nude

NoFeArFFX189: YOU'RE JEALOUS

NoFeArFFX189: Go away get a life hoe

MikoQTwitbooty: Bitch I don't play with any other guys you don't fucking know me

JaPanChIkKa2004: Right, like you didn't play with other guys while you guys were going out, man everybody knew.

MikoQTwitbooty: Ok so? If your trying to start shit me and Yukina will come and beat your ass

JaPanChIkKa2004: I'm jelouse of some rejected obsessor that won't get over someone who dumped her ass

JaPanChIkKa2004: Do it bitch

NoFeArFFX189: Dude I so will, dont fuck with Kikyo or you'll deal with me

MikoQTwitbooty: Me and Yukina will once she gets her sexy ass down here!

JaPanChIkKa2004: Then lets deal

MikoQTwitbooty: Girl Yukina when you comming down

NoFeArFFX189: Haha bitch you have no idea who you're messin with

NoFeArFFX189: End of September, begninng of October

MikoQTwitbooty: Not only Yukina but all the fucking gangs in Japan

MikoQTwitbooty: Thats funny

JaPanChIkKa2004: If I cared I would have left the room

MikoQTwitbooty: Yes!

MikoQTwitbooty: I am so excited for you to come down

MikoQTwitbooty: We are gonna hang out like all the time

NoFeArFFX189: Haha me too I cant freakin wait !

MikoQTwitbooty: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk

NoFeArFFX189: Kagome why dont you leave and go find a man ? You're wasting valuable time, buh bye now hoe

MikoQTwitbooty: Dude if you want to start with this gangster, boo then you have a lot of nerve and leave my man the fuck alone

JaPanChIkKa2004: You only say that cause you know he wont' take your ass back

MikoQTwitbooty: No he will, he promised

JaPanChIkKa2004: Not with all the stuff he says to me

MikoQTwitbooty: Don't worry Kagome we won't kill ya

NoFeArFFX189: I fucking will if she keeps playin like this

JaPanChIkKa2004: Haha I'd love to see it happen

NoFeArFFX189: Haha bitch u have NO idea

MikoQTwitbooty: Don't worry my girl sticks to what she says

JaPanChIkKa2004: Waiting

JaPanChIkKa2004: Sesshoumaru tells me about all the stuff you say

MikoQTwitbooty: Girl don't fucking say shit ok

JaPanChIkKa2004: Just because you don't want to believe it

MikoQTwitbooty: Bitch shut your young ass up I aint playin with you

JaPanChIkKa2004: He says stuff like oh ya she says stuff all the time like to make people feel bad about her it's so dumb

NoFeArFFX189: You're wasting time sayin shit Kagome, go away you hoe

MikoQTwitbooty: I always get the man I want and I will get him trust me

JaPanChIkKa2004: Haha shut your old wrinkly ass up

JaPanChIkKa2004: Haha you think your ass scares me

NoFeArFFX189: You should be scared

JaPanChIkKa2004: Why

**UntamedRoseFairy has entered the room.**

MikoQTwitbooty: Hey Lele

TamedRoseFairy: Hey

TamedRoseFairy: How are you doing?

MikoQTwitbooty: Kagome if you mess with Sesshoumaru I will fuck your ass up

JaPanChIkKa2004: Do it

JaPanQTwitbooty: Don't worry me and my girls will

JaPanChIkKa2004: I'm waiting

MikoQTwitbooty: You'll be waiting

JaPanChIkKa2004: Haha your stupid, you talk so much shit for some rejected hoe

TamedRoseFairy: Kikyo who is this JaPa chick?

NoFeArFFX189: She'll be fuckin dead when I get there

MikoQTwitbooty: Kagome

MikoQTwitbooty: She is messing with Sesshoumaru my man

JaPanChIkKa2004: Dead...ya

TamedRoseFairy: Oh... well thats fucked up... why is she trying to get with Sesshoumaru... does she go to MB or KHS?

MikoQTwitbooty: I always get my man so if you think your getting Sesshoumaru you must be trippin

TamedRoseFairy: KHS or MB because if its KHS I might know her... But the Kagome I know is A lezy

MikoQTwitbooty: Oh lezbo

MikoQTwitbooty: Lol

JaPanChIkKa2004: Your not married to Sesshoumaru and never will bee geez leave him the fuck alone

MikoQTwitbooty: Wow Kagome now I know you don't even fucking know me so say shit about me and die

JaPanChIkKa2004: Ok I will

TamedRoseFairy: BrAvO...

NoFeArFFX189: Haha you're the only one that needs to get a life and get the fuck away from Kikyo's man. I'll fuck you up bitch !

JaPanChIkKa2004: You're even dumber then Kikyo

NoFeArFFX189: I'll hunt your ass down if you keep this shit up

TamedRoseFairy: But I'm out this is getting crazy

**TamedRoseFairy Has left the room.**

JaPanChIkKa2004: Then hunt me down I'll give you my fucking address if you want it

MikoQTwitbooty: Oh fuck no you trick ass hoe I am going to beat the shit out of you, you have no idea what comming to you leave my man alone and find your own ok because Sesshoumaru still loves me ask Lele he still loves me and always will like he

MikoQTwitbooty: Told me

NoFeArFFX189: And I'll bring my crew, damn gurl ur gonna half have of Tokyo and half of Okinawa on your ass by the time I get there

MikoQTwitbooty: And promised me

JaPanChIkKa2004: He tells me he loves me too so back the fuck off his nuts bitch

MikoQTwitbooty: Well fuck you

**TamedRoseFairy has entered the room.**

MikoQTwitbooty: Yay

JaPanChIkKa2004: I'm not like that, but I'm sure Sesshoumaru would take up my offer if I said that to him

NoFeArFFX189: Hey Kikyo I'm out, fuck this hoe. don't waste your time, we all know Sesshoumaru is your man and only your man!

NoFeArFFX189: I got your back gurl

JaPanChIkKa2004: You wish keep dreamin I do what I want

TamedRoseFairy: Ok people why we all psybating round this lets just do this...

JaPanChIkKa2004: Do what

**NoFeArFFX189 has left the room.**

TamedRoseFairy: Lets all get together just this Kagome girl and Kikyo together and fight ...

TamedRoseFairy: just the two of them... who ever wins gets Sesshoumaru

JaPanChIkKa2004: There is no need for that

TamedRoseFairy: Don't be a scared little bitch

TamedRoseFairy: Why won't you fight her

JaPanChIkKa2004: I don't hit girls

TamedRoseFairy: What are you talking about?

JaPanChIkKa2004: This is Sesshoumaru

**TamedRoseFairy has left the room.**

MikoQTwitbooty: What?

JaPanChIkKa2004: This is Sesshoumaru, I am at Kagome's house and you've been talking to me this whole time.

MikoQTwitbooty: ...

**MikoQTwitbooty has left the room.**

Looking at the screen one last time he signed off, looking over to the bathroom Kagome had just finished, "Hey Kagome, has Kikyo been talking to you?"

Looking around, "Yes she has been talking to me, telling me to leave you alone..." Kagome said

"Don't listen to her." Sesshoumaru said as he got up and gave her a hug, sitting down on the bed they sat and talked.

Looking at the clock it read 6:30pm and it was getting dark. "Wow we have been talking for 7 hours." Kagome said

"Well the fair is in town tonight." Sesshoumaru said, "You want to go?"

Kagome hadn't been to a fair since she was 14 and she went with Sesshoumaru that time too, "Sure." Kagome said.

Taking her by the hand he led her out to the car, opening the door for her. Looking over at Kagome, he admired everything about her, the way her summer dress was perfect, her hair let loose blowing in the wind from the window, soft pink lips slightly parted, and chocolate brown eyes shining in the street lights.

Getting to the fair they walked in, walking by the battel zone, Sesshoumaru decided to sign up for the hand to hand battel, he couldn't bare Kikyo saying stuff to Kagome so he decided to take his anger out on someone else.

Kagome also signed up for the girls competition, finishing up they both started to walk away, then an arrow hit Kagome's dress hooking it to a tree, looking sharply at the cause of the arrow, she saw Kikyo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Games aren't always fun**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leave reviews good or bad I like to know what I can do to make the story better  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking down at her dress which now had a hole in it, she looked back at Kikyo, "Ok first of all me and Sesshoumaru were going out before you even knew him and second of all if you want to fight them sign up." Kagome said as she threw the clip board at Kikyo's feet.

Walking away they heard Kikyo sneer, taking Kagome's hand in his they walked "Wanna go on a ride?" Sesshoumaru asked pointing to a seemingly harmless ride

Looking at it, she decided that she would try it, "Ok." It just so happens that the ride was ending and they were next, getting in they say Kikyo and her date Naraku get in the one right behind them.

Then the ride started, going slow Kagome liked this ride, it gently rocked them in small circles...Then it started going faster, grabbing onto Sesshoumaru's hand, "Why is it going so fast."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her and smiled, "Nothing love." He said as he held her hand back.

Faster, faster, faster, the ride gradualy went faster, Kagome noticing each time the speed shifted gripping Sesshoumaru's hand tightly she closed her eyes hoping it would make the speed seem slower, but it didn't opening her eyes her stomach started growling and rumbling, then her head starting feeling light, not much later her mouth was open and she was leaning off to the side of the ride.

Looking over at Kagome he saw her leaning over the edge, motioning for the ride to stop he rubbed her back as they got off the ride, looking at her she had managed to throw up without getting anything on her cloths. Then his nose filled with a strange scent, thinking it was just carnival food, he noticed that someone was screaming behind him too.

"Eww Kagome you stupid bitch." Kikyo said as she looked down on her cloths which had just been stained by Kagome's puke.

"Are you ok?" Sesshoumaru said as he gently rubbed her back.

Nodding her head she looked over at him, "I'm hungry..." She said with a slight grin.

Giving off a slight smirk he walked her over to one of the many food stands. "What do you feel like eating?" Sesshoumaru said as he too looked at the menu hanging fron the back of the stand.

Looking up for a while she decided that she didn't want anything, walking away they were looking at all the games that other people were playing.

That was when a tall man with short brown hair and a kimono started shouting, "Make 3 shots in a row and win this!" He shouted as he held up a delicate chain with a heart pendant at the end with a flower vine design on it, "White gold!" He shouted as a bunch of people attracted around watching the man show off the impressive prize.

Walking up to the game they saw Kikyo and Naraku walk up to the game.

"I wanna try." A tall dark haired but pale man said, his red eyes flashing. "Don't worry baby that necklace is all yours." He said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I too would like to try." Sesshoumaru said too walking up to the second net.

"Alright!" The man said as he handed each of them 3 balls. "Simple rules make one, you get a tedy bear, make two you get reservations to 'Hanashiro' the popular resturant in the heart of Tokyo. Make three and you get the white gold necklace!." The man yelled, when he was finished setting them up he raised a yellow flag and dropped it, indicating for them to start shooting.

Concentrating Sesshoumaru drained his first shot, looking over at Kagome he smiled. Then drained another.

Naraku on the other hand had a little trouble on the first shot, but drained the next one with ease.

Both on their last shot, shooting at the same time the people around them stayed silent. _(Swish)_ both shots were drained at the same time.

Looking at both of the contestants, "I only have one necklace..." Was all the carnival man could say.

"What didn't YOU see that? My Naraku made it first!" Kikyo shouted as she latched herself to his arm.

Walking up to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru it's ok I didn't come to the fair for jewlery I have enough." Kagome said as she to him. Walking over to the man, "Could we please have the dinner reservations?" Kagome said smiling to him.

"...Uuhh sure." The man said as he gave her two tickets to 'Hanashiro' then handed the necklace to Naraku who put it around Kikyo's neck.

Hearing Kikyo sneer Kagome looked at her, smirking at Kikyo, she walked away. _'I hope she has fun with that necklace while it lasts.' _Kagome thought as she walked Sesshoumaru twards another ride. "I wanna ride this one!" Kagome said just like a little kid asking for candy in a candy shop.

Looking over at the ride she was pointing at he smiled, "The love boat." This was 'The Ride' This was the ride that they were on when Sesshoumaru said he loved Kagome for the first time. Getting in line they slowly moved up to the front, getting into one of the creativly painted swans, they sat down. Putting his arm around Kagome, he felt her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru I love you." Kagome said as she snuggled into his chest a little bit.

Kissing the top of her head, "I love you too." He said.

Looking up at him her lips slightly parted she leaned up to him, then their lips met then just as they got out of the tunnel everybody saw them.

Hearing cooing Kagome opened her eyes and immediatly blushed, pulling off the kiss they got off the ride. Walking around the fair just enjoying the scene they then heard a females voice over the intercom that had been set up.

_"All fighters to the battel arena please."_

The voice said, walking over to the battle arena the anouncment of Sesshoumaru's battle was up first.

Stepping into the arena he looked at his opponent, it was a tall guy probly around 6'6 not really fat but perfect for how tall he was.

"Ok guys the rules are, if your knocked out of the arena, your out, if you get knocked out to 10, your out, and if you hit below the belt your out. Got it?" The announcer said to the men who were planning on going in next, "Oh and thoes who make it to the final round may use their choice of weapons. "Ready...Fight!" The announcer said as she watched the battle.

Sesshoumaru watched the man with intensity, waiting for the first move, then the man made a move, Sesshoumaru barely even saw him, _'He's fast'_ Sesshoumaru said giving himself a mental note not to take his eyes off him. Recovering from the shock quickly he use his own speed, punching him square in the gut, then following up with an uppercut, watching the man fly up into the air, he did something unexpected he countered the attack and kicked Sesshoumaru in the face almost knocking him out of the ring. Landing he watched the man get into his ready stance. Then he noticed the man look over to where Kagome was standing and wink at her, _'What the hell is he thinking.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he ran twards him and punched him once again in the stomach, sending him flying out of the arena.

"Folks we have a winner!" The announcer said, "Sesshoumaru!"

Then it was the first of the females battle, but theirs was slightly different, each of them was given a Kimono, each with a different color pants, Kagome's who's was black, and Kikyo's who's was red,for thier first test they had to prove they had accuracy. So their first test was to shoot the tiny red dot in the middle of the target, now this wasn't any target it was half the size of the regular one's and the red spot was 1/3 the size.

So all the girls lined up, "Alright folks only the best 4 will advance!" The announcer shouted as 2 girls were put to one target. Kagome and a tall and slender girl shared the first target and at the 4th target Kikyo stood glaring with another girl behind her. 2 was filled with a short skinny girl and a short medium sized girl, while 3rd was filled with a tall medium girl and a medium skinny girl. "Alright girls show us your skills." The announcer shouted. "Target 1!"

As she said that the girl in front of Kagome let her arrow go, and as soon as it left her arrow it was on it's way to the middle of the target, but the Kagome pulled out her arrow and shot it, shooting through the air it swiftly went past the other girl'sarrow or so it looked like and it the target head on. Then the other arrow split in half.

Looking over at Kikyo she smirked, then all the other girls shot the arrow, at the 3rd target one of the girls tryed to do what Kagome did but she ended up almost hitting someone and was disqualified. Kikyo made it but the person behind her missed it big time, "Alright people the 4 contestants! Kagome Higurashi! Yamashi Hina! Harutama Shimia! and Kikyo Honishimo!" After all the clapping they all went their ways untill the next part of the cometition. Kagome walked over to where Sesshoumaru was supposed to be fighting and checked the rankings, the next battle was between him and ... Naraku, and they were allowed to use weapons...

**-----------------------------------------------------  
Wow that took longer then I thought it would, sorry it took so long, school has started and then so has volleyball so please don't expect so much from me, but I might start another story, I'm thinking about it, so encouragement would be pretty nice.**

**--Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Games aren't always fun**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leave reviews good or bad I like to know what I can do to make the story better  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up to the fighting area she looked in at the two figures who were about to go all out with each other. Sesshoumaru on the right hand was holding a sword, and the screen showed that the swords name was Tokijin, Naraku standing on the left side held a pair of daggers, named the twin stars of hell.

"READY...GO!" The announcer shouted.

Blinking for just a second she looked at where the two were standing only to find they wern't there! "Hey were did..." Kagome said but was caught off as she heard the sound of two weapons clashing, turning around to the source of the noise she saw two little kids with play swords. Turning back around she saw both Naraku and Sesshoumaru standing on either side of the fighing arena panting like crazy.

Not blinking at all she watched them fight, flinching when Naraku got a good hit on Sesshoumaru, he slashed the side of his stomach making a little bit of blood flow from his side.

Sesshoumaru didn't stay down for too long though, within seconds he was back up and fighting with Naraku. This time it was Sesshoumaru's turn to get a hit in, slashing at Naraku he missed but made it up with a strong punch in the stomach. Watching Naraku flail backwards Sesshoumaru came in quickly for another hit, going up to Naraku he stuck his sword right in his face.

"And Sesshoumaru is the WINNER!" The announcer shouted as soon as they got the signal of defeat.

Jumping up and down in the air Kaogme shouted, "Yes!" Looking over she saw Kikyo, puffing smirking she ran over to Sesshoumaru, "Good job!" Kagome said as she gave him a hug.

"All archery contestants please report to the Target's!" The announcer shouted right as Kagome and Sesshoumaru finished the hug. "Ok Kikyo and Harutama are up, Ok the rules are simple you fight each other till one gives or you get her in check, are you ready...Kikyo...Harutama?...Go!"

Kagome just sat there and watched her competition crush her oppenent within seconds not one bit impressed. _'I can move faster.' _Kagome thought as she stood leaning on the fence ready to go in to face her opponent.

"Kikyo wins!" The announcer shouted, "Kagome and Yamashi, please report to the fighting ring." Watching them both walk into the ring the announcer spoke again, "Same rules, Kagome...Yamashi...Go!"

Within seconds Kagome was up and in Yamashi's face, smirking at her surpirsed look she went down and tripped her before her opponent even knew what happened. Getting on top of the girl she stuck an arrow a few inches from her face.

"Kagome is the winner!" The announcer shouted as he checked off Yamashi's name, "Ok Kikyo and Kagome please enter the ring." Not even having time to put the mike down they were both in the ring Kagome on one side and Kikyo on the other. "Ok starting positions! Kagome...Kikyo...Go!" The announcer shouted.

Kikyo started running at Kagome.

Kagome just stood there and pulled out an arrow, notching the arrow she looked up, Kikyo would reach her soon, aiming the arrow she saw her target, _'Just a little bit closer'_ Kagome thought as she stared at the target.(Fwishhh!) Kagome let the arrow go watching it fly through the air with grace and power. Watching it with intent she watched as it soared twards Kikyo, (SHINK!) The noise was loud enough for everyone in the fair to hear. Smirking she knew she had hit the target, Kikyo's necklace.

Standing there in shock, she didn't know what to do but look on the ground at the shattered necklace, and before she knew it Kagome was in her face with an arrow inches from her heart. Looking around the crowed was dead silent, just staring at them.

"...Ok folks ...Kagome is the champion! You win a $200 shopping trip to the Shinobi mall!" The announcer said and a few seconds later, the crowed was cheering for Kagome. And all Kikyo could do was stand there in shock. "Alright don't go to far folks, there is one more fight that is gonna happen, keep your ears open for the announcment!" As the announcer finished the crowed all cleared out.

Walking over to Sesshoumaru, "Hey Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Good job tonight Kag's, I guess we're both champions today." Sesshoumaru said as he took her hand and they started walking around.

"I wonder why they told us not to leave.." Kagome said as they slowly walked, "Sesshoumaru, I want some Ice Cream..." Kagome said as she gave him a big smile showing her perfectly straight teeth from when she had braces.

Looking at her big puppy eyes he gave in, "Ok." Sesshoumaru said as he walked her over to the ice cream stand.

"Can I have a chocolate dipped cone please." Kagome asked as she watched the lady fill the cone with vanilla ice cream and dip it in chocolate coating. Her eyes sparkled as she watched the chocolate quickly dry.

Looking at Kagome he couldn't help but be amused by her childlike antics. "I'll take a chocolate cone please." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled out his wallet. Paying for the ice cream they both started walking again.

"Mmmm! Sesshoumaru try this! I havn't had Fair ice cream in forever and it is sooo good!" Kagome said as she held the cone up to Sesshoumaru's mouth.

Opening his mouth he saw Kagome's smile, "Wait why don't you try mine first chocolate is always better." Sesshoumaru said holding his cone up to her mouth.

Opening her mouth to take a little Sesshoumaru bumped the cone a little and got a little bit of ice cream on her nose, "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said playfuly, "I wanted to do that!" Kagome said as she reached her hand up to wipe it off, but looked up when Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand.

Reaching down he licked her nose. "Too bad."

Blushing Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru quickly on the lips.

"Ok the last challenge of the day! Kagome our archery contestant winner v.s. Sesshoumaru our hand to hand winner!" Will the opponents please report to the hand to hand combat stage.

Looking at each other not one word came out of either of their mouths...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope ya'll liked it**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
